Talk:Indo-Kisiwani War
Seems Everett is destined to not be the world's strongest nation in a year. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:47, June 26, 2012 (UTC) You known this is like genocide, and opens up all nations to attack you? How dare you attack my fellow Proto-Indo-European brothers! Down with Kisiwa!-Sunkist- 19:50, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm not too sure about that Super. And while your statement is somewhat true Sunkist, only in FWNG will that be possible. Also, this is a migrant action. The people of Kisiwa are making space for their future migration to India. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:54, June 26, 2012 (UTC) 3. Weapons of Mass Destruction are allowed. HOWEVER, if your country attacks another country with fusion, fission OR radioactive weapons (or any other type) on another country in an act of war, against said country's civilian populous, you will forfeit your war rights and be open to attack until the war ends. A WMD attack against an enemy military target does not apply. *a. Genocide, Ethnic Cleansing, etc *b. State Sponsored Acts of Terrorism *c. Child Soldiers/Child Body Shields *d. Human Shields in Combat *e. Slavery, Sex Slavery, etc *f. Use of biological or chemical weapons, period *g. Nuclear, fusion or other WMDs against civilian targets *h. State Sponsored Mass Rape' Here is how the world can respond. 5. The following rights of war will be lost as a result of you choosing to engage in any of the above activities: *a. Other players may assassinate your government leadership. *b. Players may invade your country without consent. *c. Players may invade, conquer and keep parts of your captured territories. *d. Players may use WMD's on your civilian targets and cities. This revokes their war rights as well in which you may counter attack in their territory without consent. WMD attacks on military targets does not apply. Okay. I know this already. But unless you jump ahead into FWNG, you can't retailate. Everett is the only nation that I know of in the game there, and UP is absent. Plus, as with the Lesbian God-King/Queen of Earth and Holy Logical Liberialism Kaitlyn Spencer, you cankill the leadership without giving a good IC reason. Guys in black outfits can't just storm Spancer's place and manage to kill her, they'd all be killed within seconds by the Eternal Militant Forces of Eternity. Kisiwani leaders would not be killed so easily, and hopefully my infomation on Kisiwani military skills would go some way and explaining the problems with an invasion of Kisiwa, which would be as impossible as an invasion attempt on Everett. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:28, June 26, 2012 (UTC) WMDs What kind of WMDs are in use here? Woogers - talk ( ) 20:35, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Chemical and biological. Or more specifically, VX, anthrax, and botulinum. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:44, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna have to intervene on this one, there's a possibility my country will be affected. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:10, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry Woogers. I'd never harm the EAF. Trust me... --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:52, June 26, 2012 (UTC) madness, not Sparta India has the eleventh largest economy in the world. And 1.1 billion people... no. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:05, June 26, 2012 (UTC) And? 900 million of those people are dirt poor. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:32, June 26, 2012 (UTC) 750 million still retain the ability to respond like humans to an invasion. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:41, June 26, 2012 (UTC) If you mean by running, calling for international assistence, and dying like humans, then your spot on. Just like those 42 million Poles, French, Norwegian, Chinese, Russian, and Belgian civilians did in WW2. Most Indians lack the will to fight already, hence the rather embaressing desertation rate in the Indian military. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:01, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:07, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Well. That was...easy. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] I says dis iz stupid. >:p kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 00:50, June 27, 2012 (UTC) also I am now in controllzors of Everett, Israel and 4chanistan cuz HamHam will be verrrrry busy this summer. and oh ya, MC, I was in Las Vegas like... two days ago! Now I'm in Hollywood. kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 00:50, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Viva, please just take this down, its NOT plausible at all. -Sunkist- 00:57, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Ridiculous Even given Vivaporius' history here of doing really unrealistic and outlandish things under the guise of creativity, and then arguing about them as if his positions are defensible, this is the crown jewel of it all. Invading and "annexing" India to make room for the population growth of a renamed Madagascar? LMAO!!!! The second most populated country on Earth and you're annexing IT to "make room" for population GROWTH? And this is allowed? Tell me -- well, tell everyone -- why in the world, if room for population growth is the actual goal, that Mozambique just wouldn't be annexed? It'd be much easier to seize and control and, more importantly, have land to actually expand. But in truth, the entire idea is just so ridiculous that I really can't believe it's allowed to even go on. Constructed Worlds used to have at least some semblance of realism... it's becoming a pretty big joke now and Vivaporius' arrival has led the way. I'm a lurker and I think my days of lurking are about over. Gone are the days of people trying to create realistic nations with integrated histories. Actually con-country creation. This is become a giant exercise in military role playing. -- Concerned Lurker I have to agree with this Canuck sadly, I liked FW before the mess that is Mandinka or Kisiwa or what ever. Now the ASA is gone, and there is this -sadface- (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:37, June 27, 2012 (UTC) well i was readin and i thinks that viva is a big troll. kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 01:48, June 27, 2012 (UTC) From what I was able to collect before I joined, FW was already a joke to begin with. Super states like Everett, Yarphei, and the ASA lead the way with invasions numbering in the hundreds of thousands, and technology that couldn't possibly exist. This is FWNG. Its not harming your FW. And don't worry about Mozambique, I'll be invading that too. I just chose not to as I thought it belonged to Sunkist. KK, please use words I can understand. And yes I'm a troll. A troll in that I'm irritable, grumpy, and tend to eat annoying people who complain about issues that were already appearent before I even joined. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:20, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you wanna know some fun facts? Russia had a massive population, and one of the largest militaries on Earth. Yet, it was cumbstomped by Germany twice, winning against the Germans in the second war only because the US and Britian opened a second front. It had a massive economy, and a massive population, but that did nothing to save it and those 20 million Russian civilians. China and Japan. Japan beat China over and over again, and China's military forces outnumbered the Japanese many times over. Still didn't help it in the end. So I'll expand whereever I jolly well fell like expanding. No rules against marching into India. Just your feelings. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:29, June 27, 2012 (UTC) : No "rules" except the way the world actually works. You know, like logistics, infrastructure, the sheer military expenditure of what you've proposed, the fact that India HAS A NAVY that could defend its shores, including submarines. I'm sorry, but you're an absolute joke. If you're trying to have even the slightest hint of realism you're failing dramatically. And you're looking at two+ weeks of sea time to get there - plenty of time for every other nation here to just wipe out your ridiculous flotilla of army men. And you defended it as if it's defensible, just as I predicted. Well done. There should be some rule here about new players have to start out with "normal" nations or something. This place is going to the pits. Ejection from Future World Clearly this is getting out of hand, I demand that if Kisiwa or any other Viva nation wishes to return to FW, they must qualify to be realistic and be agreed upon by members of Future World to allow the nation to enter the charter. I'm tired of these incidents. We need decisions by members of Future World. Thank you. -Sunkist- 02:52, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Favor Ejection -Sunkist- 02:52, June 27, 2012 (UTC) It's not like I have anything against you, you're ideas are just kind of strange (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:54, June 27, 2012 (UTC) No Ejection Building a Texan empire is strange MC. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:10, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Ejection, no. Realism reforms, yes. As empty as this game, and this wiki, for that matter, is, you people want to kick players out? For shame. Instead, we should work for more realism. EVERYONE is guilty of this, not just Vivaporious. Woogers - talk ( ) 03:47, June 27, 2012 (UTC) i agree with woogers. kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 03:53, June 27, 2012 (UTC) His Royal Majesty Reinhardt of Benelux apposes the motion of ejection. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 11:24, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Whatever, we tried this with Mandinak. If we don't Eject him now, and show him what hes doing is not realistic, he won't learn. He has NOT intentions of reverting this war, like he said. We have already lost one of the best countries on FW, Allied States. If he doesn't turn his population back to what is realistically Madagascar, his GDP, I'm leaving. Who is guilty of DOING WHAT VIVA IS DOING THAT IS SO DRASTIC. He just took out Brazil and now India..are you all crazy? ---Sunkist- 04:09, June 27, 2012 (UTC) i agree with woogers in the sense that, vivaporius is being crazy and maybe new rules on this kinda war stuff is needed. i texted HamHam and he said: "Vivaporius is being unrealistic again and all this magical genocide shit needs to stop. I give you permission that if Viva tries to exterminate India, fusion bomb the entirety of Africa, HAARP his ass and fire a tsunami bomb, maybe some small pox and EMPs." so... HamHam is annoyed loool kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 04:26, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Then I suppose I'll have to nuke the Eternal Empire of Super-Everett if that happens. And I'm commeted to India. Unless you habe a better alternative to it. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:31, June 27, 2012 (UTC) well its like this... you are going to invade a country with nukes and many powerful allies and a population more than yours just so you can have more space for your people to live. you could like... instead... invade africa, which has tons of unused space and weak opponents that not really anyone is allied with. O_o kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 04:34, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Okay...but you do realise that China had a way larger population than Japan in the 40s, and still got its arse kicked? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:37, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::cuz China had like a country full of farmers and old technology. this is a totally different situation kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 04:47, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay then, Texas is leaving. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:35, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:37, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- I think you're all full of shit. FW is gone. Sunkist has like 10000000 nations now and Kisiwa is taking over the world. Everett has always been an unstoppable force and there is no administration in Future World. Why you people carry on arguing the same shit over and over and over and over and over ... is beyond me entirely. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 11:24, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I have two nations. Skandinavia and Australia. I was protecting the Western States so if Minecraftian or YOU wanted to come back when this shit dies down. Why do you care, your not part of this. If its beyond you, why comment? ---Sunkist- 11:53, June 27, 2012 (UTC) You have Scandinavia, the United Kingdom, Australia and now just took over more than half of America. That's more like four. This bullshit is spamming this Wikia and it's becoming fucking ridiculous. Future World has lost ALL integrity. Everybody except you, Minecraftian and Viva are inactive. Luckily, I still remember Ham Ham making me Future World's "deputy admin" in the chat, so I think I can comment concerning this. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 11:57, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Erm, not the United Kingdom, i was too big of a project to handle, Skandinavia I'm holding for Minecraftian. I currently only control Australia, in which I'm holding most of Minecraftians nations untill this dies down. -Sunkist- 12:01, June 27, 2012 (UTC) This isn't dying down. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:07, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, if we're all done arguing now, Woogers or any appropriate admin, please delete this page. I'm going to focus on Africa instead, if it will bring MC back into the game. And Sunkist, you had China, then Austraila, then Britain, then California, which you really really wanted, and now you have Skandinavia. God knows how many other nations you've had. Those are just the ones I've found out about in the three months I've been here. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:00, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Now its on me? Really. I had China to troll you and your implausible Mandinka, I removed Britian from Australia becuase it was too big of a project, I took California becuase I didn't want an Black Panther Party land in America, and then I was wanting MC to take it as Texas. Skandinavia is a country I'm just holding for MC untill he returns. Technically I own just Australia, should we go into your nation jumping, your un-realistic pages? You made TWO of our largest contributors to leave, Super will say he did for other reasons, but this was the tip of the iceberg. -Sunkist- 14:14, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I didn't make anyone leave. They chose to leave themselves. I didn't hold anyone's arm behind their back, nor threaten them with death at any time. Super told me that Mandinka wasn't the reason, only the final push so he says. MC left on his own account, never ordered him to leave. You know I wasn't going to make any BP empire, but your too dense to get that. Generally, since I claimed the region first, I can bring the Andrean Republic back at any time I wish. As far as I can tell, your the only one making a big deal out of this. And what's more is that what none of you still haven't realized is that this take place in the future, so Future World isn't in any danger. Finally, I based Mandinka/Kisiwa off of Everett. So my guess is that FW was unrealistic long before I showed up. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:53, June 27, 2012 (UTC) : Notice this guy's attitude? I'm telling you right now, as a lurker who previously enjoyed the creativity on display here, this place started to really get embarrassing when Vivaporius showed up. He started out doing unbelievable unrealistic things, creating laughably out-of-balance countries, and all the while standing defiantly with arms crossed when people who built this site questioned exactly what he was doing. Is he here to COOPERATE or is he here to grab virtual land, cause problems, and get his way? All he's done since he's been here is start conflicts and try to conquer everything and everyone. If he's so set on doing these outlandish things that unbalance everyone else's nations, why can't he do it on his own version of Earth here? --'Concerned Lurker' :Sunkist, have you nothing better to do then play as faceless users? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:22, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I checked the IP location of this address and it's from Canada. It is well known that Sunkist is from Indiana. Do you even try? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 16:24, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I also checked the IP and it says it's from West Virginia. Thus, he is using a proxy or something. Don't mind him. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:25, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Both IPs are from West Virginia, boys. No idea where you're getting the Canada stuff - one is home, one is work. And you people can do whatever you want here. I just wanted to verbalize what I'm sure a lot of you already know - Vivaporius is not the type of "player" or "contributor" you want in this kind of thing. You innately know this. Look at the activity around here. It's dying... why? Because it got away from it's original purpose and mission. And who wants to create pages and make any legit effort here and try to participate with others when you have a nutjob running around, making African nations superpowers, and then "annexing" major world powers overnight? He ruins it for everyone. All that's been going on for months now is reacting to the latest crazy conquering scheme by Vivaporius. Yes, that's entertainment. That's fun. That's compelling and definitely encourages others to want to contribute. All that is going to do is attract more "players" like Vivaporius. Then you've lost it. I'm telling you 100% fact - what you do with it is entirely up to you. I have considered contributing here for a while, but with this current state of stupidity, I'm not about to. -- Concerned Lurker Yes MC, I did try, and I looked up the IP address. Could be some troll, or Sunkist could just be visiting relatives or something. Don't know, dont care. I already asked Woogers to delete the article, so go lurk somewhere else. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:43, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I go on vacation for a week, and everything goes crazy. Can't you all just get along? Woogers - talk ( ) 20:27, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Exactly what I keep thinking Woogers --Falloutfan08 20:43, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Why don't we start establishing order by limiting ourselves to one country, and have each country vetted by everyone else for "unrealistic elements" and talk through them to fix them? Woogers - talk ( ) 20:48, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I agree, but as "deputy admin," I cannot establish such rules. Also, stop reverting completely IC things. If we can have this and this, then I can have a group of politicians take part in something called Operation Facepalm. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:50, June 27, 2012 (UTC) You revoked your deputy admin status when you quit the game. Since the admin is not here, as sysop, I am fixing this. Go back to New Era. You are only making things worse. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:59, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I never quit the game, I disconnected the Allied States. Am I sensing you've become completely irrational? You've never been around and now all of a sudden when I take action, you decide to come back on a white horse? You being sysop has nothing to do with Future World. You administrate this Wikia and enforce its rules. I haven't broken any such rules and you are allowing your opinion to influence your duties. What I am doing is in character, and unless you have forgotten how role play works, you're in the wrong. You are reverting my completely legit edits for your own agenda. Stop threatening to take admin action, that is extremely childish and common. Either help solve the situation or don't become a part of it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:10, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh? What other country do you edit in Future World? Please tell me. Then I'll let your edits stand. I've not become irrational, but I'm tired of reading through all of this mess. And now that I see you're a part of it now, your edits must be fixed as well. I've proposed a solution to the problem, and I am awaiting feedback. Until then, I ask that you stop contributing to the decline of this project. I have been here every day, and I will be here every day until this gets too boring to continue. Not editing does not mean I'm not present, it just means I don't have any more ideas. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:14, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Do you remember Benelux? Yes, that. It's still mine. It's still on the National Info page and my edit earlier today made it active for another 30 days. I am also tired of this bullshit, that's why I have taken action. The difference between us is that I have taken in character action (i.e. following the principle of solving IC issues ICly) and you are trying to take out of character action, thus going against the simple principle of role playing. I have always been the fair one and am now taking fair action to highlight the ridiculousness of Future World's current events. You didn't step in with "admin powers" when 4chanistan came along. You didn't step in with "admin powers" when Everett decided it will be invincible against any and all foreign attacks. You didn't step in when Yarphei used weather control. You didn't step in when I said I have clones. You didn't step in when Everett said it had droids. You didn't step in when the entire South American continent became one nation and then dismantled it's entire military. You didn't step in when an American president assaulted a Middle Eastern diplomat at the United Nations. You didn't step in when law enforcement entered a United Nations diplomatic summit and arrested diplomats. Yet, you step in when I make an IC initiative called Operation Facepalm. Please, explain your sudden discriminatory action against me, then maybe, I will understand. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:22, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Please, feel free to make your edit, since you do have a country still in the game. Although, I think it is subject to disconnection, no one has enforced that rule. And, yes, you are correct in all that you say, except for the fact that I did speak out against all of the above events that took place after I joined the game. There are limits to insanity, and this war pushed it over the edge. The war was the breaking point; your "Operation Facepalm" took place after the war, so it is being acted upon. I am not here to be profane with you, but you damn well know no one in their right mind would name something "Operation Facepalm", much less boring analysts in suits. As the "Arbiter of Realism", I expect better of you. And you still haven't responded to my proposed solution. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:28, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Actually, if you read up, you'll notice my "I agree,..." Also, this war isn't pushing it over the edge, everything is pushing it over the edge. People are disconnecting and reconnecting nations again WHILE THERE IS A RULE WHICH PROHIBITS IT. Operation Facepalm has to do with California existing on top of the Andrean Republic and the United Kingdom having ownership of Canada, Australia and New Zealand even while Australia and New Zealand claim independence. The IC motive behind the naming of the initiative is to satirize Anonymous and the naming of its "operations." Also, Anonymous is a political organization, no matter how you look at it. Nobody said these political analysts were boring old men. They may be young people fresh out of college. But alright. I'd be more than happy to see you take over the leadership of Future World. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:34, June 27, 2012 (UTC) You have a point, analysts is ambiguous. And by pushing it over the edge, I meant my edge. I didn't care before, because there wasn't much I could do, but this is right ridiculous. Sunkist can't keep himself to one country because he must have a really short attention span. It annoys me to hell and back, but there's nothing I can really do about it. Free will and all. 4chanistan, yeah is right ridiculous, because what is a "Hivemind" government? How do they live? How do they eat? How do they stop everyone from killing everyone else? There's nothing I can do about that, it was here before I was, and it's run by the game owner. Vivaporious has a tendency to go on wide-ranging invasion runs, but what can I do about that? The game owner doesn't seem to care. What can we do? Without long-running dramas like these, barely anyone would use the wiki at all. I just go about my business, reading newspapers and the internet for happenings in Japan, Korea, and China, and reading everyone else's articles to get inspiration for my own. It doesn't work, but at least I try. I don't want to take over Future World. I want everyone to slap themselves in the face, look at what they're doing and ask themselves if this is really possible. Then, I want everyone to look at everyone else's countries and do the same. Once we come up with a list of what's totally impossible with everyone's countries, we can get to fixing it through further peer review. Then, maybe, we can get back to some state of normalcy. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:41, June 27, 2012 (UTC) That doesn't work because everyone finds some justification for their impossibilities. 4chanistan or something like that doesn't and will never exist. No military in this millennium will ever have entire droid armies and unless a miracle happens in Africa, it will remain the ghetto of the world. Nobody will see their own mistakes and nobody will fix them. It's only radical, drastic action which can work, or Everett will end up being an independent project again. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:47, June 27, 2012 (UTC) No, you see, that's what I'm saying. Everyone ELSE should look at John Doe's country and pick it apart for nonsense. Of course, John Doe will justify his own ideas, because he has his viewpoint. It takes others' viewpoints to create a more perfect work. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:49, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, I've gone ahead and gently patted my face. I believed simply biting and giving Kisiwa (now Huria), a complete overhual, and possibly avoid pushing players away. I also hope the ASA returns. I also want Spencer in jail, but then I'd be asking for too much, as she walks on f**king clouds and no one can touch her. So Huria for realism! Oh, and I want a helibase. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:49, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Nah, the ASA is staying in the New Era. I may connect North Iran if things go better in FW, but that has yet to be proven. For now I will keep representing myself here via Benelux. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:38, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ----------------------- WTF. Dudes. Bros. W.T.F. Viva... that India shit was too much. It is far unacceptable. I am forced to point out a few bullshit issues. *1: This is FUTURE WORLD. Therefore, and the whole reason for that terminology, sensible FUTURISTIC TECHNOLOGY is allowed. Droids, fusion power, robots, hydrogen cell cars, lasers, space exploration, etc. If you do NOT want futurism, GO JOIN NEARLY REAL WORLD. *2: Viva is using ancient FW 1.0 events, data and technology for excuses for his absurd war attacks. The way Viva launches his wars is exactly the same as the wars fought in FW 1.0. He exterminates entire superpowers with a single swift blow, wiping out Brazil and then India, with the expectation of no retaliation from not only the invaded victim nations but nor from its allies. His losses are far less than the enemy's even though he is up against a force of equal or even greater power and training. He transits multi millions of troops of self proclaimed poorly trained soldiers to fight millions of highly trained, well equipped, well funded and strongly allied forces. This is FW 3.0, as in, enhanced, enhanced realism has been applied. Mandinka aka Kisiwani aka Huria, cannot invade and exterminate a nation of equal power without taking on damage of its own. When referencing Everett's wars, he is ignoring that Everett, teamed with other nations, pwnd weak shithole countries. I did not though, alone, totally devastate an entire nation of equal power as per FW 2.0 or 3.0 timeline and rules. Not even after a long term extended war. *3: Population. What... The... FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK. How does Madagascar go from 21 million to over 200 million? I mean, damn. Even after 50 years of non-stop banging and each family having dozens of kids per family... the country would be... well... shitty and third world. Why? Because a nation, on an island, cut off from the world, could not support such a population and its massive growth, plus development. The GDP could not support the population without massive poverty and being so militarized to be capable of murdering India and Brazil, could not support education, infrastructure, agriculture, healthcare or any other services. To claim that one has a legion of prison convicts, armed with weapons, condemned to death by their own government, most likely for stupid bullshit, and for them to actually obey their orders rather than turn around and turn the country into a massive Civil War, is stupid. That is far more stupid than the United States giving all of its 2+ million prison inmates guns, letting them go free and then expecting them to not rampage across America. People just don't work like that, especially criminals. *4: Viva, you have somehow managed to reduce FW to a flaming pile of rubble, both IC and OOC. Multiple players have quit due to all the infighting and drama caused by your excessive unrealism and repeated MASS SCALE genocide that results in you somehow threatening to reduce the planet to ruins if anyone tries to stop you... expecting that EARTH vs. Mandinka is not a one sided war. I cannot allow you to continue to vaporize entire world powers with a snap of the fingers and then claim any retaliation results in GLOBAL EXTERMINATION. If you plan on invading a super power and global player with many allies again, going on it alone is just not going to happen. It's not possible. I whooped Iran... with my allies from Iraq and Israel. I whooped Somalia... with allies from France, TFG, UK, China, Iraqistan, Israel, NATO, India. The world whooped Libya, all together. I whooped Panama, with my allies from Central America and Cuba. I whooped China, with allies from PAFF, NATO, Russia, India, Europe, ASA, etc. Afghanistan was whooped by a global NATO coalition. Lebanon was whooped by me alone... but you know... the country is ruled by Hezbollah with 1950's Soviet technology. I whooped Syria, with Iraqistan. Yarphei was invaded by... the EARTH. Be realistic. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:29, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Your late. So, yeah. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC)